That Night
by inatepaz
Summary: For all you Dixie fans. A chance encounter between Dixie and Johnny. Please note this contains consensual sexual content.


That Night…..

_This story was just a fun little idea that popped up into my head. This story is primarily a flashback, but starts out after my other two stories, Past Secrets and Song of Life. You don't need to read these two stories, but it may help. I had always wondered what Dixie's frame of mind was after Kelly Brackett left the party in the pilot episode. The look on her face in the next scene as she is sitting between Roy and Johnny is so far away. Please note, this story contains consensual sex. Please also take into account this story is set during the social setting of the early 1970's._

Dixie gave Johnny a gentle hug and closed her apartment door behind him. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes and replayed their conversation in her head. Johnny had come over saying he needed to talk. He had sat on the couch and told her about his and Roy's trip to Montana and about his childhood and the abuse that he had endured at the hands of his stepfather. He told her of how Jack and Carol Kemp had saved him and how he came here to L.A. Then he told her that when he came to L.A. he had changed his age and not by just a couple months or a year, but by 4 years. Dixie sank to the floor and put her head in her hands. That meant that when he entered the paramedic program he was really only 18 years old, and that when they were celebrating his 23rd birthday at her apartment they were really only celebrating his 19th birthday. The party was really an excuse to get everyone together to 'celebrate' the paramedic program so it was several weeks before Johnny's actual birthday. That meant that he was still technically only 18 years old when they had the party. That meant that he was only 18 years old when she and he…..

----------------------EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE----------

The party had been going really well. Joe was having fun at the piano; if he wasn't so talented as a doctor he would have made one hell of a jazz musician. Dixie smiled, if she had time she would have to remember to sing a couple songs with Joe. She loved singing and Joe said she had 'that sultry, smoky kind of voice that lent itself well to jazz'. But for the moment she was playing the gracious hostess passing amongst the crowd with a plate of appetizers. Since it was Johnny's upcoming birthday they were celebrating she stopped by him first. He was making time with the new girl Deloris; who worked the 7-3pm shift in the ER.

Johnny dug into the plate like he had never eaten before. Dixie joked with Deloris that the way to Johnny's heart was through his stomach. Johnny smiled, took another swig of his beer and swayed a little. How many beers had he drunk? Dixie watched him for a moment. She was definitely going to need to make sure he had a ride home, she thought as she continued on with the tray. Mike had asked her if they would be able to hear her phone as he was expecting a phone call from Sacramento, hopefully another reason to celebrate. She had just reached Roy and his lovely wife Joanne when the door bell rang. Roy offered to take the tray for her.

Johnny watched as Dixie went to answer the door. He had watched her through the evening. It was hard to keep his eyes off her in that tight fitting pink top. He was nervous. He still didn't know how to act in large groups. He was never one much for drinking, but everyone in the room had drinks so he had decided to have one too. Of course, everyone in the room had to be at least on average 10 years older than him. Even Roy, at the age of 26 was 8 year older than him. Of course everyone there "celebrating his birthday" 3 weeks early, thought it was his 23rd birthday and not his actual 19th birthday. It wasn't until the second, or was it the third beer that he really started to relax.

Dr. Kelly Brackett walked into the room with a smile that went straight to Dixie's heart. It was no secret that the two of them were an item. Dixie had hoped that a casual atmosphere would loosen up Kel to listen to the merits of the paramedic program. Unfortunately, the "set up" did not work and his stubborn streak reared its' ugly head. She had asked him to stay and he left stating that they must not really understand each other at all. It had hurt and Dixie spent the rest of the evening on auto pilot being the gracious host. Slowly the crowd dwindled, the Chief, Mike, Roy and Joanne, the other nurses and firemen, with Joe bringing up the end. All except Johnny who quietly offered to stay and help clean up.

Johnny could tell that Dixie had been upset and possibly hurt when she had come back in from talking to Brackett in the hall. He had wanted to take her in his arms right then and tell her she was too good for Dr. Brackett. That she was pretty and smart and kind and any man would be a fool to let her slip through his hands. But Johnny didn't have much experience talking with girls, let alone women. Oh sure, since he had arrived in L.A. 4 years ago at the age of 14 he had "been" with several of the girls at the commune where Nick, Carol's hippie brother lived and where he had lived before joining the fire academy. The commune was very open about the body and clothing was not an option often taken with in the walls of the compound. Several of the girls took it upon themselves to educate him on the many pleasures and wonders of the body. They were very much into free will and self expression. Johnny smiled one of his little half grins. He probably knew more about pleasuring a woman than all the men who were in the room combined. Unfortunately the one thing he didn't know how to do was to talk to a woman, so he quietly offered to help clean up.

After everyone left, Dixie tried to busy her mind with the chore of cleaning up. Kel had made her so mad. He could be so stubborn at times. Maybe he was right, maybe they didn't know each other very well, maybe they weren't meant for each other, maybe she should start seeing other guys. With determination on her mind Dixie turned sharply toward the kitchen with a loaded tray of half filled glasses and ran smack into Johnny dumping the entire contents down his front.

Dixie stepped back and put her hand to her mouth. Johnny stood there, the entire front of his suit dripping wet. "Oh my god Johnny, I am so sorry. I didn't even look where I was going." Dixie looked up to see a battle of emotions play across his face. Predominately there was shock and fear. She reached out to touch his arm and he shrank back, panic replacing fear. The nurse mode kicked in, "Johnny, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The soft female voice brought Johnny back to the present from a time when he would have been beaten mercilessly by his step father for making such a mess. Johnny blinked twice, looked at Dixie and then at the mess at his feet. "I'm sorry. I'm fine," he mumbled, "I'll help you get this cleaned up then I better get going."

Dixie placed her hands on her hips, "You won't be going anyplace like that." She said smiling and pointing to his sopping shirt and pants. "Why don't you go into my bathroom and take a quick shower while I throw those into the laundry. I'll leave a blanket on my bed for you to wrap up in until they are clean."

Johnny looked at the mess again, "You sure you don't need help getting this cleaned up?"

"You worry about getting yourself cleaned up. Now get." She said, shoeing him toward the bathroom. "The towels are clean. Just leave your clothes in the sink." Dixie bent down and started picking up now empty glasses. Thankfully none of them broke. She heard the shower start and went in to the bed room and laid a warm blanket on the bed. Looking down at her own clothes that had gotten splattered she quickly slipped out of them and into an old t-shirt and shorts. She quietly slipped into the bathroom and grabbed Johnny's shirt, pants and underwear and bundled them up with hers. Walking down the hall of the apartment complex to the laundry room she placed the clothes in the machine and started it washing.

Back in the apartment Johnny had finished his shower and was drying off when he heard Dixie return. He slipped the blanket she had left for him over his shoulders so as to hide the multitude of scars that crisscrossed his back, buttocks, and upper thighs. Walking into the main room he spotted Dixie on her hands and knees mopping up the mess on the floor. Her soft blond hair cascaded around her face, the light blue t-shirt clinging to her like a second skin, the shorts riding up far enough to expose a tan line. Walking over to her he crouched down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let me finish this," he said reaching out with his other hand and taking the sponge. The front of the blanket falling apart, revealing in shadows Johnny's lean form.

Dixie sat there a minute, unable to move, unable to tear herself away from the possibilities. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him. The warmth of Johnny's mouth enveloped her. She felt her shirt slowly and gently being lifted. Separating briefly she pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. His hands, rough with calluses flittered over her body, one coming to rest on the back of her neck the other on her soft ample breasts. Carefully he laid her back on the floor, returning her passionate kiss. The kiss moved slowly down her neck and enveloped each of her breasts in turn. A small moan escaped her lips as his hand caressed her inner thigh. In a moments time, her shorts were off and laying beside her with her t-shirt. His hand returned to its' exploration as his mouth sought out hers'. A gasp escaped from her as his fingers found their mark. Moaning she press against him as the passion of his kiss moved to her breasts and his fingers increased their speed. Her body arched off the ground in a pleasure filled cry and then trembled in ecstasy. Panting and trembling, Dixie wrapped her arms around Johnny and the blanket that still covered his back. Giving him a long passionate kiss she rolled him over onto his back and stared down into his dark brown eyes.

With a bit of a mischievous smile she leaned close to his ear and whispered; "Now it's my turn." Straddling him, she slowly lowered herself, taking him fully inside her. Looking into his eyes she was surprised to see panic there. Misinterpreting she smiled and reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm protected. I'm not ready to have babies yet." As she slowly slid up and down him he closed his eyes. He couldn't tell her that he had never been inside a woman before. Yes, he had pleasured them before and they had pleasured him, but since the girls at the commune could not afford protection, intercourse was frowned upon. The sensations were new and extremely pleasurable. It also seemed to be pleasurable for Dixie too as her breaths matched his in increased intensity. The intensity built until he thought it couldn't possibly get any stronger, then that moment hit and overwhelmed him to the point his body released itself with an intensity he had never known before. It left his body shaking, trembling, and unable to make a sound. His mind feeling like his body was controlling him.

Dixie collapsed onto his chest, her energy spent. Taking hold of the edges of the blanket, Johnny wrapped his arms and the blanket around her. Dixie closed her eyes as the warmth of their bodies and the steady beating of their hearts lulled her to sleep.

The next morning Dixie awoke with a start as the nights events replayed themselves in her mind. Sitting up she look down at the sleeping form next to her. He seemed so young…..

---------EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-----------------

…So young. Jesus, Dixie thought to herself, he had only been 18, 18 years old! She was technically old enough to be his mother. Dixie groaned, stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She needed a drink. Pouring herself a glass of wine she walked over and sat down at the table. The table where they had eaten breakfast the next day; the table where they both agree that it was a one time thing. Taking a drink, she remembered the almost shy look on his face as he thanked her for showing him a pleasure he had never know before. She had dismissed it at the time, but now realization hit her like a ton of bricks, she had been his first.


End file.
